Un secret douloureux
by jjprentisslove
Summary: Emily se fait enlever et à la suite de certains évênements, son agresseur dévoile, à toute l'équipe, son plus grand secret...Un secret qui pourrait changer la vie de cette dernière et d'une autre personne de l'équipe.
1. Chapter 1 : Un secret

Cette histoire se déroule lors de la saison 12. Reid est encore en prison et toute l'équipe cherchent des solutions pour le faire sortir de là. Selon le BAU, le coupable serait Monsieur Griffes. Ce meurtrier qui martyrise l'équipe depuis quelques temps…

Toute l'équipe était sur une affaire, un meurtrier dénommée Fino Esumire, un italien qui s'était attaqué à plusieurs femmes. En effet, il les enlevaient et les torturaient jusqu'à épuisement.

Dans le bureau :

-Je pense qu'il faut lui tendre un piège, c'est un introverti, il ne se doute même pas que nous sommes à sa poursuite. Suggéra Rossi.

-Bonne idée, je pense correspondre aux caractères physiques des victimes, si tout le monde est d'accord, je pense que je peux lui servir d'appât. On va former deux équipes, JJ et Alvez vous irez dans la maison où il cache sa prochaine victime, en espérant qu'elle n'ai pas succombé aux coups de son agresseur. Rossi et Tara vous me surveillerez et vous vous tiendrez prêt à donner l'assaut. On décolle dans 20 minutes.

Toute l'équipe se dirigea vers le jet, et partirent jusqu'à Los Angeles où se cachait le meurtrier.

Le jour de l'assaut, tout ne se passa pas comme l'aurait voulu l'équipe. En effet, Emily se fit réellement enlever par le tueur sans que les autres agents puissent faire quelque chose. Le tueur était visiblement au courant de l'assaut donné et avait tout prévu. Cela faisait déjà 32h qu'Emily avait disparu… Toute l'équipe se donnait à fond pour la retrouver, en vain. Même Garcia ne sut pas retracer les coordonnées du tueur.

-Je pense qu'il faudra en parler à Reid, il saura peut-être déchiffrer quelque chose. Proposa Alvez.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit une bonne idée, Reid à d'autres problèmes le bleu… répliqua Garcia, en haut-parleur.

-Peneloppe, je pense qu'il a raison et puis tu connais Spencer, il nous en voudra de ne pas lui en avoir parlé...répondit JJ.

-Très bien, comme vous voudrez. Souffla Garcia.

Rossi décida, alors, de rendre visite à Reid qui se trouvait toujours dans de mauvais draps en prison…

-Bonjour Rossi, que se passe-t-il ? On m'a dit qu'il fallait absolument que je vous vois.

-Salut Spencer, écoute, Emily s'est fait enlevé par un tueur de Los Angeles hier. On n'a aucune piste et Garcia a perdu sa trace. Il se fait appeler Fino Esumire.

-Emily..Bon qu'est ce que je peux faire pour vous aider? Quel est son mode opératoire? Reid tremblait, il ne s'attendait pas à cette nouvelle, Emily était l'une de ses meilleures amies avec JJ. Elle avait fait tellement d'efforts pour le sortir de là, en vain. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser tomber, il se devait de trouver, le plus rapidement possible, le coupable.

-Il enlève des femmes, les torturent et attend qu'elles décèdent. On en a déduit qu'il trouvait un plaisir dans le fait d'observer ses victimes mourir.

-D'accord...Comment s'appelle-t-il déjà?

-Fino Esumire, un italien certainement...Répliqua Rossi

-Non c'est pas vrai….il a remit ça… Reid était en état de choc, il était devenu blanc et avait très froid.

-De qui parles-tu Spencer ? S'inquiéta Rossi.

-C'est Monsieur Griffes.. Fino Esumire est un de ces anagrammes… De plus c'est logique, il devait avoir prévu d'enlever Emily. Cela explique tout, il a changé son nom pour donner une consonance italienne, comme les origines d'Emily.

-Bien joué Reid, je préviens l'équipe immédiatement. Rossi parti en courant. Il savait que c'était très grave, on ne savait jamais ce que pouvait faire Monsieur Griffes, étant donné ce qu'il avait avec Hotch et Reid.

-Rossi, tenez moi au courant, je vais continuer de chercher et je passerai un coup de fil à Garcia si je trouve quelque chose.

Une fois l'équipe prévenu par Rossi, tout le monde avait mis les bouchés doubles. Quand soudain l'écran du bureau s'alluma et une musique grinçante commença.

-Garcia que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Tara

-Aucune idée, je ne contrôle plus rien, tous les écrans sont bloqués.

D'un coup, tout le monde se figea, JJ avait les larmes aux yeux et Rossi avait du mal à regarder ça. En effet, il s'agit du visage d'Emily assit sur une chaise de torture. Elle avait le visage en sang et on pouvait voir qu'elle avait quelques plaies ouvertes sur tout le corps. Monsieur Griffes surgit alors sur l'écran et commença un discours à faire froid dans le dos, parlant d'abord du mal qu'il avait fait à Hotch et de ce qu'il pouvait faire encore à Reid. Ensuite il commença à parler d'Emily. Toute l'équipe était sur le point de découvrir beaucoup de choses sur l'agent Prentiss.

-...Bien passons au cas d'Emily. Comme vous pouvez le constater, je lui ai infligé quelques coups, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, elle est encore consciente. C'était d'ailleurs mon but, je voulais qu'elle soit consciente en annonçant quelques traits de caractère que vous ne connaissez pas encore.

Toute l'équipe s'interrogea, de quoi parlait-il? Tous sauf Emily, qui semblait avoir compris de quoi il parlait. Son visage était devenu très pâle et elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Malheureusement, elle ne pouvait le faire taire, à cause du skotch qui recouvrait sa bouche.

-...Oh mais j'ai l'impression qu'Emily sait ce que je m'apprête à révéler. Très bien, alors commençons. Si Emily est si discrète sur sa vie, c'est qu'elle avait des choses à cacher. Et oui, son cher Marc n'existe pas, elle l'a inventé pour montrer qu'elle pouvait avoir une relation "normal" aux yeux de tous. Mais, tout ça cachait, en fait, son homosexualité...Et oui notre chère Emily aime les femmes…

-Je ne suis pas sûr que la vie privée d'Emily nous regarde, et si un jour elle souhaite se confier sur ses préférences, nous la soutiendrons, elle restera notre amie et ses préférences sexuelles ne changeront rien...lança JJ, le regard rempli de tristesse en voyant son amie dans cet état, elle aurait voulu la prendre les bras et lui dire que tout le monde la soutient.

-Tiens, tiens….Mademoiselle Jareau, justement, j'attendais ce genre de réaction de votre part. Je ne comptais pas ajouter ce détail, mais puisque vous me provoquez, je tiens à dire que vous êtes la cause du départ d'Emily à Londres…

Quand il commença sur ce terrain, Emily essaya de toutes ses forces de se libérer de ses chaînes mais malgré tous ses efforts, elle n'y arriva pas. Elle se voyait déjà entendre son agresseur, révéler son plus grand secret. En effet, au fil du temps, Emily avait développé des sentiments pour la jolie blonde. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir cette chaleur dans son ventre lorsqu'elle la voyait ou même la touchait. Mais il était hors de question qu'elle le sache, c'est pour cela que depuis quelques mois elle avait pris ses distances avec JJ, elle se voyait moins et elle essayait de ne plus autant prêter attention à elle, ce qui était un exercice difficile…

-De quoi parlez-vous? ajouta Rossi, voyant JJ complètement désemparée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

-Bon, comme vous le voyez l'agent Prentiss ne peut répondre à cette question, donc je le ferai pour elle. dit-il avec un air sadique. Emily Prentiss a quitté les Etats-Unis pour Londres, pas seulement pour le travail, mais surtout car il lui était trop dur de voir l'agent Jareau être marié avec un homme qu'elle n'appréciait pas, n'est-ce-pas agent Prentiss?

La jeune femme était comme absente, elle n'avait qu'une envie, en finir avec lui, pour lui faire autant de mal qu'il lui en avait fait en révélant son secret. Pour la première fois, l'équipe virent des larmes coulaient sur les joues de l'agent Prentiss. Même dans les pires moments, elle savait se contenir et faire la femme forte, mais quand il s'agissait de sa vie personnelle et, en plus, des sentiments qu'elle ressentait pour JJ, Emily devenait vulnérable et ne savait retenir ses émotions.

-Je vois qu'elle ne répond pas, il est peut-être dur pour elle d'assumer cela de vive voix devant la femme qu'elle aime. Dit-il en regardant fixement JJ.

D'un seul coup, la vidéo se coupa net, et tous les écrans se remirent à fonctionner, laissant toute l'équipe completement bouches-bées devant ce qu'il venait de se passer. En particulier, Jennifer qui était au bords des larmes, elle ne savait absolument pas comment réagir face à cette révélation. Elle sortit du bureau pour prendre l'air, c'était trop dur à gérer pour elle. Une fois dehors, elle se repassait la scène, voyant son amie avec le corps et le visage défiguré par les coups, puis les paroles de Monsieur Griffes affirmant des sentiments qu'Emily pourrait avoir pour elle. Et enfin, les larmes d'Emily qui n'avait pas l'air de nier cet aveu. Jennifer était perdue, elle n'avait jamais remarqué les sentiments de celle-ci, alors qu'elles passaient leurs journées ensemble. JJ ne savait plus où donner de la tête et pour faire taire ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir, elle se décida à tout donner pour retrouver son amie. Elle retourna alors au bureau et força Garcia à trouver la moindre piste.

Au bout de plusieurs heures, Garcia trouva un indice qui permettait de trianguler l'appel vidéo de Monsieur Garcia. L'équipe se divisa en deux, JJ et Rossi, puis Alvez et Tara.


	2. Chapter 2 : Retrouvailles

Cela faisait presque 48h heures que JJ et le reste de l'équipe avait reçu l'appel vidéo de Monsieur Griffes. Jennifer n'était pas rentrée chez elle, elle restait dans son bureau à lire et relire les dossiers de Monsieur Griffes, pour ne serait-ce que trouver le moindre indice permettant de retrouver son amie. Elle n'avait presque pas mangé et portait les mêmes vêtements que la veille. D'ailleurs, elle s'était chargée de faire garder ses garçons. En effet, le reste de l'équipe n'était pas au courant mais cela faisait quelques mois que Jennifer ne vivait plus avec Will. Ils avaient demandé le divorce, n'étant plus sur la même longueur d'onde, JJ avait préféré éloigner ces enfants des disputes quotidiennes avec leur père.

 **Toc, toc** Rossi venait de toquer à la porte du bureau de JJ, ce qui fit sortir de ses pensées.

-Jennifer, tu devrais rentrer chez toi et te reposer quelques heures, tu as vraiment besoin. **Rossi commençait à s'inquiéter pour la jeune femme, il n'osait pas lui parler de l'appel vidéo et la révélation d'Emily…**

-Ca va aller, merci. Il faut qu'on retrouve Emily le plus vite possible et je vous le savez très bien. Je ne laisserai pas cette pourriture s'en sortir une fois de plus. **JJ ne se reconnaissait plus, jamais elle n'avait employé ce genre de vocabulaire, mais cette situation la rendait nerveuse et sa seule préoccupation était de retrouver Emily.**

 **-** Désolé de vous déranger mais je crois avoir trouvé quelque chose... **Lança Garcia.**

-On se retrouve dans le bureau général dans 5min. **Ordonna Rossi, qui commença à retrouver un peu d'espoir pour sa collègue.**

5min plus tard, dans le bureau général:

-Très bien les enfants, tout à l'heure, je suis tombée sur quelque chose de louche concernant Monsieur Griffes. Je faisait des recherches sur ces différents anagrammes quand je suis tombée sur une certaine Rose Fergins. Ce serait, bien sûr, la première fois que Monsieur Griffes se fait passer pour une femme. Mais en faisant mes recherches, quelques éléments ne collaient pas. Son lieu de travail devrait se trouver dans un quartier mal famé de New-York, et en triangulant l'appel vidéo de Monsieur Griffes, je suis tombée sur la même zone. J'ai bien entendu, cherché les bâtiments abandonnés et j'en ai trouvé deux.

-Bon boulot Garcia, **s'exclama JJ, qui commençait à sentir une chaleur dans son ventre, comme une sensation de soulagement.** Je propose que Tara et Rossi vous alliez dans le premier et Alvez et moi-même dans le second.

Tout le monde était d'accord mais quelques peu étonnés de JJ, c'était la première fois qu'elle prenait des décisions devant toute l'équipe. Jennifer elle-même s'en étonnait, mais elle voulait y arriver le plus vite possible et cette situation la rongeait de l'intérieur, il fallait qu'elle la retrouve.

Alvez et JJ arrivèrent à l'endroit donné par Garcia, mais rien, il n'y avait personne, à part quelques sans-abris. Les espoirs de JJ se réduisaient, elle pensait ne jamais la retrouver. Quand, soudain, son téléphone sonna, c'était Rossi, ils l'avaient retrouvée et abattu Monsieur Griffes. Sans perdre de temps, JJ prit le volant et parti à toute allure en direction d'Emily. Plus elle s'approchait, plus elle sentit, à nouveau, cette chaleur revenir. Elle essayait de pas réfléchir qu'elle avait pour Emily, elle se dit que c'était seulement car elle avait peur pour elle et qu'elle aurait fait la même chose pour n'importe quel membre de l'équipe. Elle sortit de ses pensées, en arrivant sur les lieux.

Quant à Emily, elle était recouverte de bleus, elle devait avoir plusieurs côtes cassées, elle pouvait à peine marcher. Cependant, Emily restait Emily, une femme forte qui ne montrait jamais ses faiblesses. Rossi, l'avait alors soutenue pour qu'elle marche jusqu'à la sortie. Elle ressentit, à ce moment là,une forte chaleur dans son ventre, une sensation de bien-être soudaine. Ceci se produit quand elle aperçu JJ courant vers elle.

Quand JJ l'avait vu, au loin, elle s'était mise à pleurer de joie, c'est pour cela qu'elle courut vers elle. Elle voulait s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Arrivée à la hauteur d'Emily, elle l'a prit dans ses bras. Ses larmes coulaient, mais elle se sentait tellement rassurée, elle avait eu peur de ne plus la revoir. JJ enfouit sa tête dans le cou de la brune, qui frissonna tant le contact avec la blonde était surprenant. Jamais Emily, n'avait eu JJ dans ses bras, la tête enfouit dans son cou. Emily arrêta de penser, et la serra aussi fort qu'elle le faisait. La brune avait eu, également, très peur ne plus la revoir. Après la révélation de Monsieur Griffes, elle pensait que JJ ne voudrait plus la revoir ou bien qu'elle prendrait ses distances, mais c'était tout l'inverse qui se produisit à cet instant. Quant à JJ, elle se sentait si bien qu'elle n'aurait voulu jamais la quitter, mais elle se redressa, elle regarda Emily droit dans les yeux et la seule chose qu'elle souhaitait c'était l'embrasser...JJ n'avait rien vu venir, elle s'écarta alors d'elle et s'enfuit, en direction de la voiture. Arrivée à la voiture, elle se mit à sangloter.

-Mais qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive...Emily est une amie, seulement une amie, je ne devrais pas ressentir ça pour elle...C'est peut-être la fatigue, je devrais rentrer et me reposer. A présent, je sais qu'elle va bien. **Lança JJ, qui s'était mise à parler seule dans sa voiture.**

Emily ne comprit pas la réaction de JJ, mais en la voyant partir, elle se rendit compte que rien ne sera plus jamais comme avant… Emily devait faire quelque chose, peut-être partir à nouveau et ne plus s'immiscer dans la vie de la jeune blonde, qui avait l'air perturbée par ce qui venait de se passer.

Cette nuit-là, JJ s'endormit paisiblement, heureuse de l'avoir retrouvée, saine et sauve. Emily, elle, s'endormit à l'Hôpital, triste car elle savait que tout avait changé.

(Voilà, j'espère que le deuxième chapitre vous a plu. C'est ma première fanfiction alors je suis preneuse pour toutes critiques)


	3. Chapter 3 : Ferme les yeux

_Une semaine plus tard :_

Emily était sortie de l'hôpital deux jours auparavant. Elle allait reprendre le travail demain, et elle s'inquiétait beaucoup...En effet, la jeune blonde n'était pas venue lui rendre visite à l'hôpital. Elle avait pourtant demandé à ses collègues pourquoi JJ était absente lors des visites mais tous lui inventèrent des excuses plus ou moins censées.

De son côté JJ appréhendait le retour d'Emily. Cette semaine avait été très compliqué à gérer. La jeune femme s'était donnée corps et âme dans les affaires de meurtres pour éviter de penser à Emily mais en vain. En effet, JJ ne dormait presque plus...Elle ne pensait qu'à Emily, et elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle ressentait beaucoup plus qu'une simple amitié pour la brune, mais il était difficile pour elle d'être sûre qu'il s'agissait d'une attirance, étant donnée qu'elle n'avait jamais été attirée par une femme.

 _Le lendemain :_

-Hey Emily, comment vas-tu? **demanda Garcia, en la prenant dans ses bras.**

-Ca va bien, je te remercie ! **sourit Emily, cherchant des yeux la femme qu'elle aimait tant.**

Tous saluèrent Emily. Seule JJ manquait à l'appel car il fallait qu'elle termine quelque chose dans son bureau. Une heure plus tard, la jeune blonde fit son apparition. Tous ressentirent, alors, un froid glacial envahir le bureau. Les deux femmes n'osaient pas se regardaient, elles s'étaient seulement adressées un regard pour se saluer. Toute la journée JJ n'avait pas quitté des yeux Emily et plus elle l'a regardait plus elle ressentait, de nouveau, cette chaleur dans son ventre. De son côté, Emily avait remarqué les regards insistants de la blonde mais elle pensait que c'était de la colère. Il fallait qu'elles aient une conversation et au plus vite.

 _Le soir même, en rentrant au bureau :_

JJ était plongé dans ses dossiers, assise à son bureau, elle semblait concentrée et imperturbable...mais plus pour longtemps. En effet, toute l'équipe était rentrée chez soi, tous sauf Emily qui avait décidé de rester et d'avoir une sérieuse discussion avec JJ.

-Jennifer, je peux te parler? **Demanda timidement Emily après avoir toqué à la porte.**

-Heu...oui, je t'en pris, entre… **balbutia JJ.**

Elle avait sursauté en entendant la voix d'Emily surgir de nulle part et l'entendre l'appeler par son prénom lui avait donné la chair de poule. JJ essayait, tant bien que mal, de cacher qu'elle était perturbée par la présence d'Emily.

-En fait je voulais te voir suite à ce qu'il s'est passé la semaine dernière…

-Ecoute Emily, je préfererai…

-S'il te plait, laisse moi parler, c'est déjà assez difficile comme ça…

-Très bien, excuse moi.

-Je suis désolé, je suis un peu à crans, mais ce que je vais te dire n'est pas simple. ( _Elle s'était postée devant le bureau de la blonde qui était restée assise)_ Ce que tu as vu sur la vidéo était...vrai. J'ai effectivement des sentiments très forts pour toi JJ, depuis quelques temps _(des années en fait, mais elle ne pouvait pas lui dire)_. J'aurai aimé que tu ne le saches pas, je sais que tu es marié et mère de deux enfants et pour moi, le plus important c'est que tu sois heureuse Jennifer. Alors, j'espère vraiment que cette histoire ne va rien changer pour notre amitié. Si cela devait changer quelque chose, je préférerai que tu me le dises et je retournerai à Londres. **Emily avait les larmes aux yeux en disant ça, c'était la première fois qu'elle se confiait à JJ et elle n'aimait pas montrer ses faiblesses.**

Jennifer était scotchée par la révélation de la brune, elle ne s'y attendait pas du tout. Et le fait de la voir dans cet état avait décuplée ses sentiments en quelques secondes, elle désirait seulement être dans ses bras et la réconforter.

-Emily... **dit-elle en se levant et contournant son bureau pour se mettre face à elle.** Tu sais que l'on ne peut pas revenir en arrière et que, donc, forcément, tout va changer... **JJ tremblait, elle ne savait pas comment lui faire comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait.**

-J'ai compris, n'en dis pas plus... **Emily tourna les talons et s'enfuit en direction de l'ascenseur.**

-Emily, non ! Attends, je n'ai pas fini... **La blonde s'était mal exprimée, elle ne voulait pas la faire fuir au contraire.**

JJ bloqua, alors, les portes de l'ascenseur avec sa main. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle stoppa l'ascenseur et demanda à Emily de la regarder dans les yeux. La brune pleurait, ce qui serra le coeur de JJ, détestant la voir ainsi.

-Emily, écoute moi, je me suis mal exprimée... **dit-elle en prenant les mains de la brune dans les siennes.** Je ne veux pas que tu partes, j'ai besoin de toi. Je me suis rendu compte que je ressentais plus qu'une amitié pour toi, mais je ne sais pas encore comment l'expliquer, j'aimerais pouvoir te donner ce que tu veux mais je ne sais pas si je suis prête...Tu fais ressentir tellement de choses en moi, je n'avais jamais ressenti ça auparavant. Oh, et puis en ce qui concerne Will, c'est terminée depuis quelques mois, mais je ne voulais pas en parler à l'équipe. Emily s'il te plait, ne pars pas... **JJ s'était mise à pleurer, se rendant compte qu'elle pouvait perdre Emily d'un moment à l'autre.**

Emily quant à elle, était abasourdie, elle n'en revenait pas...Elle ne pensait pas du tout que JJ pouvait ressentir, également, des sentiments pour elle. Emily reprit alors ses forces :

-Viens là... **en prenant la blonde dans ses bras.**

Emily sentait la chaleur de la blonde et n'avait qu'une envie, rester dans cette position pendant des heures. JJ pensait la même chose. C'était la première fois qu'elle ressentait une sensation de bien être et de sécurité dans les bras d'une femme. A ce moment là, JJ n'aurait pas su expliquer pourquoi ni comment, mais elle avait envie de plus…Elle releva, alors, sa tête vers celle d'Emily et en voyant le regard chaud et intense de la brune, JJ ne pu s'empêcher d'approcher ses lèvres des siennes jusqu'à ce qu'elle se touchent. Le baiser était un mélange enivrant, comme une caresse provenant de la douceur de Jennifer mélangé à la chaleur brûlante du caractère explosif de la brune. En une fraction de seconde la chaleur dans le ventre de la blonde explosa, tout son corps était devenu fiévreux. Emily ressentait, exactement la même chose, et pourtant ce n'était pas la première femme qu'elle embrassait une femme mais c'était par n'importe quelle femme, c'était JJ...la femme qu'elle aimait en secret depuis des années.

(La suite d'ici quelques jours ! :p )


	4. Chapter 4

_Quelques secondes plus tard, JJ rompit le baiser à contre coeur...Elle se sentait si bien dans ses bras et contre ses lèvres qu'elle en eu peur...Elle se recula et regarda la brune d'un regard melangeant tristesse et désir, regard qu'Emily n'arrivera jamais à déchiffrer. JJ redémarra, alors, l'ascenceur et s'en fuit presque en courant._

Emily quant à elle, était totalement désorientée. Elle venait de recevoir le plus beau et le plus intense baiser qu'elle n'avait jamais eu auparavant. Cette blonde allait la rendre folle, mais d'un coup, la voyant reculer et s'enfuir, Emily se demanda si elle n'avait pas été trop loin. En effet, JJ avait commencé le baiser mais Emily ne put contenir ses émotions et c'était elle, qui avait crée cette chaleur intense entre ces deux êtres.

 _1h plus tard, dans le bureau d'Emily:_

-Emily ? Qu'est-ce-que tu fais encore ici ? **Demanda Derek, inquiete de voir son amie affalé dans la canapé de son bureau, l'air triste.**

-Derek ? C'est plutôt à moi de te poser cette question, tu n'etais pas reparti ? **Répondit Emily séchant quelques larmes au passage**.

-Non, je suis venue récuperer quelques affaires avant de partir, mais ne change pas de sujet chérie, qu'est-ce-qu'il t'arrive ? Je n'ai jamais vu la grande et dominante Emily Prentiss dans cet état, qui a bien pu t'affaiblir à ce point ? **Dit-il sur le ton de l'humour afin de détendre l'atmosphère.**

Emily, s'était assise correctement sur le canapé, lorsque ses larmes se remirent à couler, elle ne pouvait rien faire, son coeur était perturbée par cette jolie blonde. Derek vint la rejoindre pour comprendre qui avait bien pu mettre l'agent Prentiss dans cet état.

-C'est JJ... **Emily ne sut dire plus, c'était déjà beaucoup, pour elle, de prononcer son nom après les derniers événements.**

-Oh...Bon écoute, Garcia m'a raconté pour Monsieur Griffes et ce qu'il a révélé, mais ne t'inquiéte pas, JJ est ton amie et avec le temps tout rentrera dans l'ordre. Mais, pour ma part, je ne comprends pas la réaction des autres membres de l'équipe, ils avaient tous l'air surpris...Et excuse moi de te dire ça belle brune, mais ton orientation sexuelle se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure et si tu savais le nombre de fois où je t'ai vu rougir dès que JJ te toucher et était un peu trop proche de toi…

-Quoii? Tu étais au courant ? **Dit-elle surprise.** Enfin de toute façon ce n'est pas ça le problème…

-C'est quoi alors ?

-On s'est embrassées...Je n'aurais pas du lui rendre son baiser, elle était perdue et ne controle pas encore ce qu'elle ressent...Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait me donner ce que je désirais et moi, en retour, au lieu de la comprendre et lui donner un peu de douceur, je lui ai rendu son baiser avec force et passion car je ne savais pas me controler... _Emily s'était levée et faisait les cents pas, elle n'était pas capable de se raisonner, c'était plus fort qu'elle._

-Et petit coeur, calme-toi, tu veux bien. Derek s'était, alors, posté devant elle pour ensuite la prendre dans ses bras. Il detestait voir son amie dans cet état. Ecoute moi, tu vas rentrer chez toi, tu prendre un bon bain chaud et te détendre, il s'est passé ce qu'il s'est passé et si j'ai bien compris vous avez aimez toute les deux cet échange, alors il ne faut pas voir le mal partout ma jolie. Tu sais, peut étre que JJ a prit peur et qu'elle a besoin de temps pour penser à tout ça.

-Oui, tu as raison...Merci Derek. Emily prit ses affaires, l'air un peu perdue, et ne prit même pas le temps de dire au revoir à son ami. Elle avait la tête ailleurs et malheureusement il fallait qu'elle prenne son mai en patience.

 _Chez JJ, quelques heures après le fameux baiser:_

JJ était dans son appartement, appartement qu'elle avait pris suite à la rupture avec Will. Elle avait mis de la musique douce et s'était allongée sur son canapé, après avoir pris une bonne douche.

\- Mais qu'est-ce-qu'il m'a pris de l'embrasser…(Oui JJ aimait beaucoup parler seule) je me contredis totalement...je lui dis qu'il me faut du temps et la seconde d'après je l'embrasse à pleine bouche dans un ascenseur...Mais dieu ce que c'était bon..JJ arreta de parler et se remémora le baiser, ce début si doux et tendre qui s'était transformé en volcan...Elle ne sut expliquer son ressenti à haute voix mais la seule qu'elle désirait était de recommencer et le plus tot possible...Elle ne maitrisait pas encore ses sentiments mais la seule qu'elle savait c'était qu'elle désirait tellement plus que ce baiser...Des images d'Emily et de sa galanterie avec elle se remirent, alors, à danser dans son esprit…

De son côté, Emily, même après s'être douchée et couchée, elle n'arrivait pas à sortir sa blonde de sa tête...Elle s'en voulait tellement...Elle aurait du être plus douce, c'était tout de même le premier baiser féminin de Jennifer. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Emily...Elle s'habilla rapidemment et se pressa en direction de l'appartement de JJ. Il fallait qu'elle s'excuse, sans quoi elle ne pourrait pas dormir paisiblement.

Quant à JJ, elle devenait de plus en plus excitée...Elle n'arrêtait pas de se remémorer ce baiser, encore et encore, et cette chaleur dans son bas ventre revenait sans cesse...Elle avait tellement chaud, qu'elle s'était mise en débardeur et shorty noir. Elle s'appretait à éteindre la musique et à allait se coucher quand soudain, elle entendit sonner à sa porte…

Mais qui ça peut bien être à cette heure-ci ? Mais elle se tut lorsqu'elle aperçut Emily se tenant devant elle. En effet, Emily avait posée ses mains de chaque côté de la porte afin de se maintenir face à la vision qu'elle avait de sa jolie blonde en face d'elle.

-JJ, je suis vraiment désolé pour ce qui s'est… JJ ne laissa pas le temps à Emily de finir sa phrase, qu'elle s'était déjà aggripée à son cou pour l'embrasser. Le fait de voir Emily à sa porte, en pleine nuit, et d'avoir passé près de deux heures à fantasmer sur ce baiser était trop pour elle, il fallait qu'elle assouvisse ce désir…

JJ força Emily à rentrer sans toute fois avoir quitté ses lèvres. Elle claqua la porte et se mis à passer ses mains en dessous du pull de la brune.

-JJ, calme toi...il faut qu'on parle... **dit-elle entre deux gémissements.** Elle ne voulait pas abuser de JJ mais elle la cherchait tellement qu'Emily ne pourrait pas tenir très loingtemps.

-Em, plus tard...Jennifer s'était alors mise à parsemer son cou de doux baiser langoureux afin de la faire taire.

-Jennifer...s'il te plais...Emily était entrain de succomber…

-Em...fais-moi l'amour... **souffla-t-elle entre deux baisers**

S'en était trop pour Emily, tant pis, après tout elle l'avait cherchée...La brune prit alors JJ dans ses bras en faisant enrouler les fines jambes de sa blonde autour de sa taille, et elle l'emmena dans sa chambre. Arrivée à destination, Emily renserva Jennifer sur le lit, le plus délicatement possible et elle la déshabilla avec tendresse. Mais pour la blonde ça n'allait pas assez vite, elle avait besoin de la sentir maintenant...Elle agrippa de ses ongles le dos d'Emily et commença à le griffer doucement afin qu'elle accèlere le mouvement. Emily comprit le message et après avoir enlevé le dernier rempart qui les séparait...Et glissa ses lèvres dans le cou de la blonde et lui glissa quelques mots doux, avant de descendre sur sa merveilleuse poitrine, et de donner à chacun de ces joyaux la tendresse et la passion qu'ils leurs manquaient...JJ se cambra de plus en plus, la moindre caresse et le moindre coup de langue de la part de sa partenaire devenait insurmontable, elle gémissait de plus en plus fort alors qu'Emily n'avait pas encore commencer les choses sérieuses...Emily descendit alors, rapidemment, pour assouvir Jennifer...Elle commença par embrassa ses cuisses, puis elle se rapprocha petit à petit de la zone si sensible de JJ. Emily déposa alors ses lèvres sur celles du sexe de sa partenaire, et se mit à donner quelques coups de langues délicats de son clitoris à l'entrée si chaude et si humide de sa blonde… Plus les caresses de la brune se faisaient intense, plus JJ grimpait en température et à pousser des gémissements chaque fois plus forts...Emily, elle même était toute excitée, rien qu'à entendre JJ quemandait ses caresses. Emily décida alors, sans quitter sa bouche de son sexe, d'introduire deux doigts en elle. JJ devenait folle, jamais elle n'avait eu tel plaisir avec qui que ce soit, c'était donc ça faire l'amour avec une femme...un mélange de tendresse et de passion que personne ne pourrait comprendre à moins de l'avoir vécue...Après quelques vas et viens et quelques caresses délicates et appuyées, JJ eu atteint l'orgasme et força Emily à se coucher sur elle pour sentir leurs deux corps moites l'une contre l'autre...Emily la rejoint d'un râle de plaisir, jamais atteint avec une autre femme.

Cette nuit fut pour les deux jeunes femmes, le moyen de montrer leurs sentiments respectifs sans avoir à prononcer de discours confus et maladroits.

(J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et n'hésitait pas à me donner quelques conseils :) )


End file.
